The present invention relates to a wheel calculator and, more particularly, to a wheel calculator in which at least one of the relatively rotatable members is a compact disk or at least the circular body or blank of a compact disk.
Wheel calculators have been provided heretofore in a wide variety of configurations and for many different purposes. For example, a circular slide rule may combine a disk with a cursor on a member rotatable relative to the disk and circular slide rules may have several disks, a window arrangement and various index markings enabling calculations to be made based upon indicia on the disks or the relatively rotatable members. Less sophisticated wheel calculators may include an information carrying wheel rotatable beneath or between other disk shaped members or cover structures which may be provided with windows or clear areas or openings through which information on the disk can be read. Wheel calculators may be used to forecast events, as calendars, as calculators for taxes, fees, rebates or the like, and as devices facilitating the selection of a particular condition. They may be free to hold in the hand, or permanently affixed into, say, a book, and may be themselves promotional materials or may be incorporated in promotional materials. In practically all cases in which a wheel has been a rigid member in earlier systems, that wheel was specifically designed for the calculator, generally had a considerable thickness, and was especially fabricated and hence of comparatively high cost.
Where the wheel was composed of a nonrigid material, e.g. paper or cardboard, it could be effectively die cut from a web or sheet of such material and provided with a central perforation or die cut to accommodate the member forming a journal for that wheel, i.e. a member enabling rotation of the wheel relative to something else.
Flexible wheels of this type were prone to damage and were easily distorted not only by misuse but even in regular or careful use.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved wheel calculator which avoids drawbacks of earlier wheel calculators.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wheel calculator less prone to damage then earlier wheel calculators, which is inexpensive to manufacture and is both aesthetically pleasing and satisfying to use.
These objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are attained, in accordance with the invention, in a wheel calculator, wheel chart or wheel display device comprising at least one disk, at least one member cooperating with the disk and enabling information carried by the disk to be indexed or displayed and means for mounting the disk and member so that they are relatively rotatable about an axis of the disk whereby different information on the disk can register with the member. According to the invention, the disk is a compact disk or CD-ROM or DVD or a disk body or blank free from data, information, music or images, and the journal between the member and the compact disk is formed by the conventional hole provided in the compact disk.
When reference is made herein to a compact disk body, I intend thereby to describe a circular disk which generally has a diameter of less than 15 cm and preferably at most 12 cm with a hub portion generally of a diameter less than 4 cm and preferably of approximately 3.5 cm with a circular hole which can be of a diameter of less than 2 cm and preferably about 1.8 cm, formed unitarily of a transparent resin material. To at least one surface of this body or blank a mirror coating (metallization) is customarily applied around the hub so that a compact disk is formed.
The compact disk can carry digital information beyond the legible information imprinted thereon and with which the member cooperates. For example, the compact disk may be a CD-ROM, a compact disk containing musical selections or audio information and readable in the disk reader of a computer or adapted to be played in a CD player. It can carry visually reproducible information, for example, sequences of still photographs, motion pictures and the like. In the broadest case, however, the only information required to be on that compact disk is the legible information which is selected by the aforementioned member.
According to another feature of the invention that other member is, in turn, a rigid disk having at least a portion through which information on the first mentioned compact disk is visible.
In a preferred embodiment, the rigid disk is a synthetic resin transparent disk, similar to that of a compact disk, but not provided with the mirror-like information carrier coating of the compact disk, i.e. a disk body or blank. Legible matter can be imprinted on the transparent disk and advantageously, that legible matter can extend around the periphery of the transparent disk. The hubs and holes of the two disks may be interconnected by the means enabling relative rotation of the two disks. The transparent disk is, of course, then provided on top of the compact disk which may be imprinted with promotional information, source information, instructive information on the surface outwardly of the hub but opposite the rear mirrored surface of the compact disk, thereby allowing such information to be visible through the transparent disk.